Some conventional sample-and-hold circuits have suffered from a problem that the variation in operation impedance of an analog switch included therein affects the output signal, while undesirable phenomena, such as droop and feedthrough, are apt to occur. In another type of conventional sample-and-hold circuits, although the above-mentioned drawbacks are removed, it is required to employ a switch drive circuit having a complex construction, while only limited elements can be used as the analog switch of the sample-and-hold circuit. Another conventional circuit arrangement for a sample-and-hold circuit has suffered from a drawback that the variation in operating impedance, i.e. the impedance during on-state of an analog switch included therein affects the output signal in the same mamner as the first mentioned one although some other disadvantages have been resolved.
Summarizing the prior art in connection with sample-and-hold circuits for sampling an input analog signal, it can be said that none of the conventional circuit arrangements was satisfactory because each of the conventional arrangements has suffered from at least one disadvantage as set forth hereinabove.